Structured liquids are known in the art for suspending materials such as beads in liquid cleaning compositions. The methods of providing structure to the liquid includes using particular surfactants to structure the liquid, or by the addition of structuring agents such as polymers, natural gums and clays which enable the liquid to suspend materials therein for long periods of time. These suspended materials can be functional, aesthetic or both. By aesthetic it is meant that the suspended materials impart a certain visual appearance that is pleasing or eye catching. By functional it is meant that the suspended materials contribute to the action of the composition in cleaning, fragrance release, shine enhancement, or other intended action of the composition.
The suspension of materials, however, in a structured cleaning liquid composition by the aforementioned use of surfactants, polymers, natural gums and clays has characteristics that consumers often do not associate with acceptable liquid dish detergents. Conventional structured liquids are often opaque or turbid thereby obscuring the visual appeal to the consumer of the suspended materials which are shown to best advantage in a nearly transparent or clear liquid.
Further, a side effect of structuring a liquid to suspend materials is that it causes a significant increase in liquid viscosity and a corresponding decrease in liquid pourability and ease of dissolution in water. Both properties are generally not considered consumer acceptable, particularly, in liquid cleaning products like hand dishwashing liquid. Finally, the dissolution rate of the structured liquid in water is desired to be rapid so that foam generation is not delayed. Foam is a signal to consumers that the detergent is high quality. Pourability and dissolution are in part linked to liquid viscosity.
When structuring a liquid detergent with a high surfactant content, the ionic strength of the surfactants can cause a collapse of structuring agents that can be included to provide structure to the liquid. To overcome the collapse of the structuring agents, a higher amount of structuring agents may be required, but this can reduce the water dispersability of the liquid detergent and increase the cost. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a structured liquid that can suspend particles and still have a desired pourability and dissolution rate.